Pegasus - my version
by anna.SC.x
Summary: This is my version of is set in book 5 just after Emily has turned Tom into a sphinx.However,there are related things to what happens in the rest of book 5 and 6.If you have not read the Pegasus series yet,I advise you not read this until you have read the books because you will not know what is happening and it will spoil what happens.But please do read the books.
1. Chapter 1

Ouch. Emily had a pounding headache. She was in her bed in her room in Jupiter's palace, though she wasn't quite sure how she had got there. Someone was holding her hand. It was Joel, fast asleep. She squeezed his hand and instantly he woke up.

"Em!" he shouted in joy. "Are you OK?"

"Whaaat? Yeah" Emily replied wearily. "What happened?"

"Only a miracle. Emily do you not remember?" When she shook her head, Joel continued. "Em, you turned Tom into a sphinx. You've made Tom and Alexis so happy! The force was too much though, you've been asleep for a week!"

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know Em, but I do know your special and clever, and only someone as bright and as kind as you would think of something like this and exceed it!"

"But… So it wasn't a drean?"

"No, Em."

"Well it does explain the killer headache – and the tiredness."

Joel gently squeezed her hand. "Do you want me to go get your father?"

Emily nodded weakly. He squeezed her hand once more and walked out of the room to go find Steve. A minute later, Emily's dad rushed into the room.

"Emily! My little girl, are you alright?"

"Dad!" she moaned feebly.

She outstretched her arms and Steve raced to her. They held the embrace for a while. Just holding on to each other, warming their hearts, reassuring their brains.

"I've been worried sick!"

"I'm alright," she said, breaking away.

"Do you know what you did, Em? I'm so, so proud of you. You know that right?"

She nodded her head. He tells her every time she comes back from an adventure with her friends and saves the world. Or sometimes randomly when they're sat down somewhere and she's starting to get a bit freaked out at her dad staring at her constantly until he blurts out that same line.

"I have been really worried though. You slept for a week! I thought teenagers were only meant to sleep in till 1pm? But, then again, you're no average teenager!" He grinned and Emily laughed.

"But seriously though, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Apart from the major kill-me-now headache and the sudden memory loss!" At that moment, she also noticed the stinging pain coming from her hands and the aches all over her body, but she decided not to mention it.

Steve laughed. "The headache will go away princess, and the memory loss? Well, I'm sure it will come back, it was just a bit too much for a young girl like you. Anyway, I'm sure Tom and Alexis would be very happy to explain how you helped them!"

Emily was still unsure about a lot of things, but one certain thing was stealing all her mind's attention.

"Are all my friends OK?" she asked, "I spoke to Joel, but only briefly. What about the others?"

"They are all perfectly fine, although all have been deeply concerned about you. It's nice to know you have such good friends that care about you greatly. They have all been constantly in and out of here, checking up on you. Pegasus would barely leave until he was persuaded to go give you some space to recover. Joel never left though. Not once. Nothing could persuade him to leave. Nothing."

Emily smiled. That gave her some reassurance after the nightmare she'd just had. "Can I see them?" she pleaded.

"Sure you can. Joel's gone to get them right now." Just as he said that, the door burst open and Paelen ran into the room, straight into Emily's arms. They held a quick, tight hug before Paelen stepped back to look at her.

"Emily! Are you…" he paused to think of the right word. "Satisfactory?!" he finished with one of his special cheeky grins.

Emily giggled at him. He often did this. Picked up new words and applied them to his everyday language. Most of the time he just did it to make her laugh and used more unusual words that you wouldn't normally use. He learned a new word every day. He swore he'd go through the whole dictionary and remember every single word inside. He is very strange, paelen. His dictionary is his prized possession. No one else gets to use it – unless they have strict permission by someone with "authority". He really does make Emily laugh. It made her wonder what she'd do if she didn't have paelen to brighten her days.

"Hello, Paelen!" she beamed. Then in a posh voice, "I am actually extremely adequate. How about you? Are you satisfactory?"

"Oh, I am quite satisfactory, thank you," he replied in an extra high voice. They both burst out laughing. Whinnying chuckles from behind made Emily turn and remember Pegasus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pegs!" she screamed. Pegasus trotted over to the edge of the bed and Emily flung her arms around his neck. She stroked the soft fur of his mane over and over again. It gave her peace and security.

Pegasus nickered softly.

"I'm fine," she said. "No need to worry." Emily gazed into the magnificent eyes of the marvellous stallion. An image flashed before her. It was them two, high above Olympus in the cloudless sky. "Tonight," she promised.

Pegasus nickered again happily before getting nudged out of the way by his twin brother. Emily greeted Chrysaor with a warm hug. He made a series of welcoming noises before stepping back so she could see everyone. Her dad had gone into the kitchen to leave her to talk to her friends.

Joel had re-entered her room and smiled at Emily warmly. She smiled back.

"So… I heard I was asleep for a week. What has been happening while I was out?" she asked.

"Oh, not much," replied Paelen. "Discluding the fact that most of Olympus has been really worried about you. Especially us. And that Tom and Alexis have been bouncing around all of the place like a pair of kittens!"

"They are kind of like Kittens," Emily pointed out. "They're half lion! Flying house cats!" Emily laughed even though she didn't mean it anymore.

"They really want to see you Em," Joel told her. "But only when you're feeling better," he added.

"You've done so much for them," chipped Paelen.

"Funny how I don't remember most of it though. Well annoying not funny!"

"You'll remember with time!"

"That's what my dad said."

"He's most probably right."

"Hopefully."

"You're probably still really tired. We'll leave to give you some rest now." Paelen said.

"No, no. I've slept for a week, I think that's enough!" Emily tried to get out of bed but she immediately fell over. Luckily, Joel caught her arm because otherwise, she would have fallen head first straight into the dresser and she'd of been out for another week. Maybe 1 week wasn't enough. She did feel extremely tired.

Joel helped her back into bed and said she should probably stay there for the rest of the day. Emily wanted to protest but she did think herself that she should stay in bed for a little while longer.

Everyone decided they would leave her alone now. Joel was the last to leave, but before he could, Emily grabbed his arm.

He turned to look at her and took a step closer.

"Will you come back?" Emily asked him.

"Sure I will. I'll come right back if you want. Just let me go get something for you. I'll be no more than 5 minutes, promise."

"Ok…" she loosened her grip on his arm and Joel ran from the room and out of the apartment.

Emily was relieved. She didn't want to have to be alone. She was also glad that he had promised to come back for her.

Emily painfully counted 1 of the slowest 5 minutes she had ever known.

When she finally heard the click of the door and the fast footsteps, she sat up in her bed and smiled.

Joel walked into the room panting, trying to catch his breath back. He had obviously not stopped running on his way to where ever he had gone and back.

"6 minutes," Emily teased.

Joel laughed. "You really counted?!"

"Of course I did!"

Joel walked up right to the end of her bed. "I made you this in the forge."

He took out his hand from behind his back and opened his palm to Emily.

Wow!

Lying on his palm was one of the most magnificent charms Emily had ever seen. Scrap that. It was the most magnificent charm Emily had ever seen.

It was a small heart-shaped object made out of Olympian silver. It had Nirad gold curvy lines that looked a bit like vines, going in different directions across the heart. In the centre though, was the best part. A mini heart-cut sapphire ( her favourite ) placed right in the middle of the gorgeous item. It looked so precious and delicate. It must have taken him ages to make. It looked so complex. Emily was too stunned to speak.

"W-wow!" she managed. "Y-you… m-made this… for me?"

Joel nodded.

Emily was so shocked. "I… I don't know what to say. It's beautiful! Th-thank you Joel. This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said, folding it into her palm.

"I don't like it Joel. I love it! Do you know how good this is? It's so special! Thank you so much!"

Joel shrugged like it was nothing. Tears started to well in Emily's eyes. It was astounding! She jumped up at Joel and locked her arms firmly around him, squeezing all his breath out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Joel was struggling for air, but he didn't want to let the moment pass. He held on to Emily like there was no tomorrow. He was really glad at Emily's reaction to his gift. It was obvious she loved it and he was proud for it.

He loved these moments. Special moments like this with nothing to worry about (not quite) with no CRU or time-travelling. They were the only normal parts in their lives of their very unusual, mixed lives.

Joel was savouring this moment. Holding on to it until they had to go on another dangerous quest, putting their lives at risk. Where you have to be on guard the whole time.

He does love his adventures with his friends though. AS heart-breaking and traumatic as they are, they are also filled with fun and action.

Emily pulled away at last, letting air into his lungs. "Sorry," she said as she noticed Joel gasping for air.

"Don't be," he mumbled in between breaths. "It was extraordinary."

They both laughed a little. A bit at each other, a bit for comfort, and a bit at their lives.

"You should go back to sleep," said Joel.

"Why?"

"Because you're extremely tired." Joel it pointed flatly.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Because you look it and you told me!"

"Oh..!" she paused. "I don't want to."

"Oh? Why?"

"I'm scared to."

"Emily, what..? Why would you be scared to sleep?" Joel asked worryingly.

"In case it continues…"

"In case what continues?" he asked. Emily didn't respond. "Em?" worry was increasing in his voice.

"The… the nightmare."

"Oh Em, you had a nightmare?"

"It was really bad."

"Oh no Em. Are you OK?"

Emily's lip quivered and she burst into tears. Joel picked up on her emotions real quick and sat next to her on her bed. He opened his arms and took her in them.

Emily cried on his shoulder for ages. Joel just sat there, comforting her, letting her get all her tears out.

They hugged for much longer this time. And no one was slowly suffocating. And instead of Joel, this time it was Emily savouring the moment.

After they broke apart, Joel said, "Emily this can't keep you up though. You need to rest. You will not get your strength back otherwise."

"I know, I know. It's just that I really don't want it to continue. You know none of it Joel. It was really long and horrible. I might tell you it one day, but not now – It's too horribly fresh in my mind.

"It's OK Em. You can tell me in your own time. And you'll be fine. Just sleep Em. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

Joel helped her get back under the covers and lie down on the soft mattress. He sat in the chair next to the bed and held her hand firmly. (Well it was more Emily squeezing his hand so hard.)

Emily could feel fatigue coming over her. She urgently whispered to Joel, "Wake me if anything happens. Promise?"

"I promise," he replied.

Then Emily lay back. In one hand she was grasping onto Joel's hand, and in the other hand, she tightly clenched Joel's present to her. Two special things in both her hands. She thought how lucky she was to have acquired such a good friend. Thinking of that, She slowly drifted away.


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily!" Joel shouted. "Em, please wake up."

Emily bolted upright, panting heavily. She looked to the side and her tear-stained eyes latched on Joel.

Emily burst into tears and reached up to hug him instantly. "Ssshhhhh Em," he soothed. "It's all right, you're safe. You're here with me."

This must have been the 5th hug of the day between those two. Wait, Emily thought, was it still the same day? Emily calmed herself enough to ask how long she'd been asleep.

With no clocks in Olympus, Joel could only guess about 6 hours. When Emily looked, it was dark outside.

"Emily I think we should tell Jupiter about about this nightmare. It's serious. I saw you. You were gasping and moaning and crying. I couldn't wake you up."

"Not yet. If it gets worse."

"OK, but please tell me if you're struggling."

"I will," Emily promised. "But I can't go back to sleep. Please don't try make me."

"I won't. Why don't you go clean your face."

"OK," she said as Joel helped her up. She put weight on her feet and toppled over into Joel.

"Why am I so weak?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you just used too much power."

Emily nodded. "I remember now. I remember me screaming at Riza, saying she was using too much power but she couldn't hear and I ended up fainting. Wait… Riza! Riza's gone! I can't feel her! Joel, are you not telling me something?"

Joel looked slightly startled and very uncomfortable. He was obviously keeping something from her and he didn't want to be the 1 that told her either. "Eeerrmmm. Yeah… Riza. That's a whole new story. I'll tell you when you're better."

"No! Please tell me now!" she begged.

"Errr… OK then," Joel replied, succumbing to Emily's tone. After Emily splashed her face with water and Joel helped her back into bed, he continued. "Well, you know how you said you remembered using too much power? Well you used quite a bit too much power. Instead of just turning Tom into a sphinx, you turned Riza back into a Xan."

"What?" Emily stammered in shock. "That's not possible! How could that have happened?"

"It's not impossible. Riza is back on Xanadu, waiting for a visit from you. She wants you to go see her once you've fully recovered. She's full Xan form and all her mind was transferred from you to the body."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." Emily was extremely shocked. How could that have been possible the whole time?! She was so happy for Riza, although she felt a pang of sadness overcome her as the realization that sshe couldn't talk to Riza through her head anymore kicked in. It was like losing a sister. Emily hadn't even known that Riza was in her mind for that long, yet it felt like she'd known her presence all her life.

With that fact over, Emily wondered what she was going to do now. She couldn't sleep again but it was the middle of the night, she couldn't wake everyone up.

"You should go get some sleep," she told Joel. "You must be really tired."

"No, I'm fine. I'll stay with you to make sure you're OK."

"I don't want you to not sleep just because I won't sleep. You really need to rest."

Joel started to protest but Emily assured him she would be fine and she knew he needed proper sleep that he wasn't getting sat in the chair next to her bed. Besides, he'd already tired himself out continuously worrying about her.

Finally Joel tiptoed out of the room, leaving Emily with a promise to make sure she wake him if anything happens.

Emily sank down under her bed covers and dwelled in her thoughts. She sure had a lot of thoughts swimming round her head.

Despite not wanting to, Emily drifted off to sleep. All that came though, was a pleasant dream, of time spent with the people she loved most. She was on Pegasus's back soaring high over Olympus, as high as the sweet clouds. Beside her was Joel on Chrysaor, laughing and spinning about. At the back was Paelen having troubles with his sandals again. He was trying to keep up, but everytime he said move faster they moved slower. He tried to reverse it and command them to go slower in hope they would go faster, but this time they actually obeyed him and went even slower. It was as if the sandals were laughing at him. Along with Joel and Emily of course! They teased him till he started to get really annoyed. Just then, the sandals whooshed forward and started to listen to his instructions. He'd said faster a lot, so now he was zooming uncontrollably away from them screaming.

Emily and Joel started laughing even more. Paelen urgently shouted stop, and luckily for him, they fully started to obey. They all caught up with him and they whizzed through the Olympian sky for much longer, until they got tired and rested at Emily's favourite place on all of Olympus – The Silver Beach. The dream was bright. Filled with so much laughter and joy. Emily did not feel scared at all. She felt welcomed.


	5. AN

A/N: Right I lost all my chapters on this, i had a load more story left but i'm not sure where they are now. So i could rewrite it and add more if you want. So let me know if you'd like me to carry on with this story with new chapters.


End file.
